Hana no Ko Lunlun: Episode List
1- "Fushigi na Hōmonsha" ("The Mysterious Visitor") (ふしぎな訪問者) Airdate: February 9, 1979 2- "Haru no Arashi ga Yonda Yume" ("Stormy Spring has Called a Dream") (春の嵐が呼んだ夢) Airdate: February 16, 1979 3- "Kojō ni Saku Shichishoku no Hana" ("The Blooming 7-Color Flowers in the Old Castle") (古城に咲く七色の花) Airdate: February 23, 1979 4- "Onēchan wa Bara no Joō" ("The Older Sister is the Rose Queen") (お姉ちゃんはバラの女王) Airdate: March 2, 1979 5- "Hana no Nai Machi" ("Flowerless Town") (花のない町) Airdate: March 9, 1979 6- "Budō Hatake no Obāchan" ("The Grandmother's Grape Garden") (ぶどう畑のお婆ちゃん) Airdate: March 16, 1979 7- "Pirenē ni Saku Hana" ("Blooming Flowers to Pierney") (ピレネーに咲く花) Airdate: March 23, 1979 8- "Chiisana Koronbasu no Yume" ("Small Columbus's Dream") (小さなコロンブスの夢) Airdate: March 30, 1979 9- "Majoruka Shima no Yūyake" ("The Sunset of Majorca Island") (マジョルカ島の夕焼け) Airdate: April 6, 1979 10- "Madoriddo no Ai no Kobako" ("Madrid's Lovely Small Box") (マドリッドの愛の小箱) Airdate: April 20, 1979 11- "Yūjō no Tōgyūshi" ("A Matador's Friendship") (友情の闘牛士) Airdate: April 27, 1979 12- "Andarushia no Shōjo no Negai" ("Andalusia Girl's Wish") (アンダルシアの少女の願い) Airdate: May 4, 1979 13- "Nikushimi o Noseta Kamotsusen" ("Loading a Freighter is Detested") (憎しみを乗せた貨物船) Airdate: May 18, 1979 14- "Hōmushikku Tokkyū" ("Homesick Fast Express") (ホームシック特急) Airdate: May 25, 1979 15- "Hana no Machi no Hiroin" ("The Heroine of the Flowery Town") (花の街のヒロイン) Airdate: June 1, 1979 16- "Kigutsu no Shinderera" ("Cinderella's Wooden Shoes") (木靴のシンデレラ) Airdate: June 8, 1979 17- "Fūshagoya no Hana Dorobō" ("Flower Thief's Windmill") (風車小屋の花どろぼう) Airdate: June 15, 1979 18- "Utsurigi na Koikokoro" ("Fickleness One's Love") (移り気な恋心) Airdate: June 22, 1979 19- "Rain Kawa no Meguri Aibiki" ("Rhine River's Tour Date") (ライン河のめぐり逢い) Airdate: June 29, 1979 20- "Kojō no Mieru Oka" ("See the Hills of the Old Castle") (古城の見える丘) Airdate: July 6, 1979 21- "Burēmen no Wanpaku Bōya" ("Bremen's Naughty Boy") (ブレーメンのわんぱく坊や) Airdate: July 13, 1979 22- "Kai no Naka no Yasashī Haha" ("The tender Mother of the Inside Drawing") (絵の中のやさしい母) Airdate: July 20, 1979 23- "Maboroshi no Hakuba no Kishi" ("The Knight's Illusion White Horse") (幻の白馬の騎士) Airdate: July 27, 1979 24- "Kisaki no Hana no Kagi" ("The Miracle Flower Key") (奇跡の花の鍵) Airdate: August 3, 1979 25- "Naifu o Motta Kohan no Shōnen" ("The Knife boy of the Lake Shore") (ナイフを持った湖畔の少年) Airdate: August 10, 1979 26- "Dei ni Mamireta Ai no Namida" ("The Tear's Stained Love in the Mud") (泥にまみれた愛の涙) Airdate: August 17, 1979 27- "Kateikyūshi wa Benkyū ga Nigate" ("The Coach is Studying Poor") (家庭教師は勉強が苦手) Airdate: August 24, 1979 28- "Datsu Wareta Tegami" ("Robbing Torn Letter") (奪われた手紙) Airdate: September 7, 1979 29- "Hikōsen Tadaima Hyōryū Naka" ("Here I am Drifting Inside of the Blimp") (飛行船ただいま漂流中) Airdate: September 14, 1979 30- "Mayonaka no Kaitenmokuba" ("The Merry-Go-Round of Midnight") (真夜中の回転木馬) Airdate: September 21, 1979 31- "Vaikingu no Takaramono" ("The Viking's Treasure") (ヴァイキングの宝物) Airdate: September 28, 1979 32- "Wana ni Kakatta Kokuma" ("The Cub in the Rage-Flying Trap") (罠にかかった子熊) Airdate: October 5, 1979 33- "Hakuya no Kuni no Osananajimi" ("The Childhood Friend's Land of the White Night") (白夜の国の幼なじみ) Airdate: October 12, 1979 34- "Rappurando no Kyōdai" ("The Siblings from Lapland") (ラップランドの兄弟) Airdate: October 19, 1979 35- "Kiken o Maneku Pendanto" ("Dangerous Inviting Pendant") (危険を招くペンダント) Airdate: October 26, 1979 36- "Sagai no Senkyūchakuriku" ("Emergency Landing's Reunion") (再会の緊急着陸) Airdate: November 2, 1979 37- "Kijin Hakase no Yakata" ("Eccentric Doctor's Mansion") (奇人博士の館) Airdate: November 9, 1979 38- "Shūtta Koinu" ("Pick up a Puppy") (拾った子犬) Airdate: November 16, 1979 39- "Morokko e no Katamichikippu" ("The One Way Ticket to Morocco") (モロッコへの片道切符) Airdate: November 23, 1979 40- "Fantashia no Jūsei" ("Fantasia's Gunshot") (ファンタジアの銃声) Airdate: November 30, 1979 41- "Ejipto Joō no Yubiwa" ("The Egyptian Queen's Ring") (エジプト女王の指輪) Airdate: December 7, 1979 42- "Shichiria no Tōbōsha" ("Sicily's Fugitive") (シチリアの逃亡者) Airdate: December 14, 1979 43- "Kiken na Takaramono" ("The Dangerous Treasure") (危険な宝もの) Airdate: December 21, 1979 44- "Kabun Kaze ni Butta Ichimai no Shashin" ("A Dancing Single Photo in the Pollen Winds") (花粉風に舞った一枚の写真) Airdate: December 28, 1979 45- "Torebi no Izumi no Chikai" ("Tres Bien's Spring Oath") (トレビの泉の誓い) Airdate: January 4, 1980 46- "Kaere Ai no Firentse" ("Get out of Love, Florence") (帰れ愛のフィレンツェ) Airdate: January 11, 1980 47- "Tōmareta Hana no Kagi" ("Stealing Rare Flower's Key") (盗まれた花の鍵) Airdate: January 18, 1980 48- "San Remo no Bojō no Hito" ("Sanremo's Yearning Person") (サン·レモの慕情のひと) Airdate: January 25, 1980 49- "Niji no Maneku Shichishoku no Hana" ("The 7-Color Flower that Invites a Rainbow") (虹を招く七色の花) Airdate: February 1, 1980 50- "Hana Ippai no Shiawase o" ("The Happiness full of Flowers") (花いっぱいの幸せを) Airdate: February 8, 1980 Category:Hana no Ko Lunlun Page